


Chicken nugget

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Confession, Edd is jealous because he assumes Tord loves someone else, Edd loves Tord too, Fluff, I need to go to sleep now, M/M, Tord is so fucking nervous, he fear rejection, he loves Edd so much, hes just oblivious, oblivious bean, this has nothing to do with chicken nuggets, tord cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: Tord awkwardly confesses to Edd.Edd is rather oblivious.What a chicken nugget.





	Chicken nugget

**Author's Note:**

> I have comfy sweater and I never wanna take it off

“So, Edd.. um.. how would you tell your best friend that you were in love with them?”

Tord fiddled nervously with his hoodie strings as he spoke, accent heavier because of his anxiousness. He avoided Edds gaze, sensing the tension the moment the green hooded male processed his question. 

“...Uhh..I don’t know..”

Tords heart beat faster at Edds hesitation and tone of voice. There was something about it, though the Norwegian couldn’t quite place it. 

“O-okay..” He awkwardly stuttered out, cringing slightly. Gosh, he sounded like he was going to cry and Edd hadn’t even rejected him-

He hadn’t even told Edd his feelings, he’d just slightly indirectly asked him how to tell him!

“...are you in love with your best friend...??” The taller asked, seemingly nervously. Nervously? Was Edd nervous too? Why would he be nervous?

“Yeah.”

Tords reply was blunt, but honest. His face heated up, a blush spreading across his face as realization hit.

He hadn’t even meant to say it, it had just slipped out without him getting a chance to think about the consequences-

He’d just confessed to Edd, fUCK-

“Who’s your best friend??” The green hooded male practically demanded, a hint of jealously in his eyes.

What. 

W h a t. 

Tord externally face palmed, snorting a little. Of course Edd was oblivious. Of course. 

“Who do you think??” He asked, twirling his fingers around his hoodie strings. His nervousness was still evident and his heart had yet to calm down.

“Tom?? Matt??? rINGO-“ Edd shouted, Tord blinking before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“NO! Edd, Pffft- Tom and I are no homo bros who practically hate each other sometimes, Matt and I only get along when he’s not being super protective, and Ringo HATES me.”

“Then who the fuck is it??” 

The confusion that radiated off of Edd was unbelievably amusing. Tord was almost offended, how could he not know what he meant to the red hooded Norwegian.

“You, dumbass.”

Edds eyes widened, face flushing. He immediately began fumbling over words, lightly poking his fingers together.

“O-oh.. m-me..??”

“You. I love you.” Tord stated, tears welling up in his eyes as his heart went absolutely crazy. He wanted Edd to return his feelings more then anything, he loved him so much. 

“L-like.. r-romantically...”

Gosh, he could be so stupid sometimes, even if Tord thought he was a genius. 

“Yes, obviously.”

Edd stood there for a few moments, a small smile making its way into his face and very quickly growing.

“Heheh, you love me~!”

Tord blinked, more tears awkwardly welling up, beginning to slip down his cheeks.

“Y-yeah-“

“Holy shit are you crying-“

“Y-yeah-“

The next thing Tord knew, Edds arms had wrapped around him and pulled him close. He let out a muffled, slightly confused sob and hugged back.

“Don’t cry, I love you too, you dork.”

Tords heart fluttered, and he sobbed louder, hugging Edd tighter.

“You’re the d-dork!” He laughed, his anxiousness fading away, a calm happy warmth flooding him. 

Edd pulled back from the hug, just a little in order to press a loving kiss to Tords lips. 

“You’re silly, you know that babe?”

Tord giggled, wiping his eyes and kissing back.

“Mm, not as silly as you, you oblivious chicken nugget.”

“I mean, you’re right, I am oblivious- did you just call me a chicken nugget??”

Tord snorted, nodding and kissing Edd on the nose. The green hooded male playfully rolled his eyes and nuzzled.

“Hmph.. at least I’m you’re chicken nugget then.”

“M-mine..?? So.. we’re dating?”

“Duuuuuh, of course we are! Hehe.. you’re being the oblivious one now!”

“I’m just clarifying!” Tord protested, tears finally stopping. Edd grinned, scooping Tord up and into his arms.

“I love you~” He purred, winking. Tord blushed, feeling so much better then he had early that day when he’d been dreading confessing and being rejected.

“I love you too~”

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm Classic I love you ending


End file.
